The Blue Flames Chapter 22 : Being one with someone
Hakuryuu :Counter attack White Hurricane Akuji :What the... Jason :Burn the HANDO! Jason caught the ball Jason : Hmph is that everything you have, now Haruka-chan Haruka gets the ball Haruka : Andy-kun! Haruka kicks the ball to Andy Andy :Nice assist Onizuka :Air Bullet! Andy :Not so fast, Hikari! Andy kicks the ball to Hikari Hikari :Sonic Flare! Hebino :Serpant Fang! Hebino caught the ball Hebino :Even my training is harder then that, go Kiya Kiya gets the ball Kiya :Captain! Hakuryuu gets the ball Hakuryuu : Shuu let's do... Akuji used sliding and gets the ball Akuji :Hikari! Hikari :Hayt! Akuji :Fire.. Hikari :Tornado! Akuji&Hikari :Double DRIVE! Hebino :Serpant Fang! Goal 1-0 for the black flames Akuji :Good work! Hikari :Thanks! Hakuryuu :It's time Shuu Shuu :Let's do this! Hebino : Hakuryuu, Shuu Hakuryuu gets the ball Hakuryuu :Zero Shuu :MAGNUM! Jason : Burn The Hand! What is this power!??! it's 100 times stronger then the first one! Wha! GOAL 1-1 FOR TEAM ZERO Akuji :How did he hissatsu get stronger!! Hikari :They were testing us again Hakuryuu :That's right Shuu :We will win against you! After 20 minutes team zero had made 19-10 against Black Flames Akuji :how cud they win from us? Hikari :Impossible Aiden :This can't be?! Hakuryuu :Bound Flame! Jason was wounded by every shot Jason : Burn the HANDO! Jason failed Jason: WAAA Goal 20-10 At that time Akuji was in another dimension Akuji :Where am i? ???? :You are in you're hart Akuji :Kaguyo Kaguyo :Defeat those bastards Akuji :But i can't they are powerfull then us Kaguyo :You can do it! we must become one Akuji :Let's do it then Kaguyo's mind was now in Akuji's hart At the field Akuji stand up, Akuji's pupil was gone Akuji :I'll get you for this....Grhh..WHAAAAAA!!!! Akuji :Kaguyo! Akuji was full of power everybody was suprised Akuji : WHAAAAAAAAAAAA Shuu : What is this! Akuji's eyes was now Grey, Yellow and Blue Akuji Kaguyo :Meet my Kaguyo form (So cool) Haruna :Use you're keshin! Akuji Kaguyo : Atomikkuhito DRAGON ACE! Hikari and the other player stands up Hikari :Shouri no Megami Nikè! Akuji Kaguyo :Aurora Blast! Hebino :Serpant Fang! What is this power?!? Akuji Kaguyo: Atomikkuhito Dragon Ace :Powered up hissatsu Hebino :NOOOO Goal 20-11 for team zero Akuji Kaguyo :Take that! Hikari :Nice! Akuji Kaguyo :Thanks Hakuryuu has the ball Hakuryuu : Shuu Hikari :To late Hikari gets the ball Hikari : Sasuke! Hikari kicks the ball to Sasuke Sasuke :Akuma No sharin! Aiden let's do this Aiden : Ok, Loretta-chan! Loretta :Hayt!Bakunetsu... Aiden : BEAST! Akuji Kaguyo: Alpha Strike! Hebino :Crystal Barrier! Hebino caught the ball Hebino :Yuuki Yuuki gets the ball Yuuki :Kibayama Kibayama gets the ball Kibayama : Gallop BUSTU! Jason :Alright Burn the Ha.... Aiden : Land of ICE! Aiden gets the ball Jason :Thanks Aiden : Panther Bli... Hakuryuu used Sliding tackle Hakuryuu : Bound Flame! Jason : Burn the Hand! G2! Jason caught the ball 10 minutes later it was 25-25 Akuji Kaguyo :Let's do this Atomikkhito Dragon Ace! Hikari : Shouri no Megami Nikè! Jason coming forwards Jason :Come Kyūkyoku no hi-nushi! Hakuryuu : We can't let this happend ''' '''Seijuu Shining Dragon! Shuu : Ankoku Shin Dark Exodus Keshin! Hakuryuu&Shuu : FUSION into Sei Kishi Arthur! Akuji Kaguyo,Hikari and Jason: Keshin Fusion! Akuji Kaguyo :Into Kyūkyoku No Megami Heat Dragon! (It means Ulitmate Goddess Heat Dragon) Hakuryuu : Sword Shuu :EXCALIBUR Akuji Kaguyo :Eternal Hikari :Golden Jason :STRIKE! The keshins were fighting but the three warriors improved to be stronger Akuji Kaguyo :Alpha STRIKE! Hakuryuu :To strong can't hold it! Shuu : My leg! Akuji Kaguyo,Hikari and Jason : V3!!!! The shot was amazing strong Hebino :Use the ultimate technique wait what the... Noah : WAAAAAA Noah became mad Mad Noah :Mad art: Nightmare ACT! Hebino :Crystal Fang! WHAAAAAAAAA! To Sakuma Sakuma :So Haruna i think you will be back at the team? Haruna :No i will be there manager! Sakuma :So i will be still the coach of this team Haruna :Yes Sakuma : Alright To the match Hebino : WHAAAA TO STRONG! GOAL 25-26 FOR THE BLACK FLAMES Akuji became normal Akuji :We won! Aiden : Yes!!! Hikari : YATTA! Sasuke :Good work! Hakuryuu : Bound Flame! Hakuryuu shots the ball to Akuji Akuji :Kaguyo! Akuji catched the ball easily with one hand Akuji Kaguyo :Hmph Hakuryuu : How can this be! Akuji :You need more to practice, dude Shuu : He is right Hakuryuu :We will meet again Team zero dissapeared Akuji :Let's go and finish this with a party! Everybody : YES! Thanks everybody thanks everybody this is the last episode of the blue flames i hope everybody has enjoyed the chapter and i hope that you will still reading my fanfics :D Update When this episode is finished i will make a season 2 so please wait this will be taking much time and thanks for reading :) Update 2 The next season of the blue flames will be not in this wiki but will in my own wiki so here is the link http://inazumaelevenkh.wikia.com/wiki/User:Akuji-san Category:Fanfictions Category:The Blue Flames